Senses
by MyNameIsJonas
Summary: Writing prompts.There will be five chapters Touch, Smell, Taste, Sight, Sound . All taking place during different parts of Vegeta and Bulma relationship. R&R!


**Title:** Damn Woman  
**Author:** MyNameIsJonas  
**Prompt:** Senses challenge - Touch  
**A/N:** Takes place during the infamous 3 years...There will be five chapters (Touch, Smell, Taste, Sight, Sound). I appreciate any reviews this is my first attempt at writing and I'd like to know what I could improve on. Enjoy!

Vegeta sighed into the pillow cushion as he tried to focus on anything but the pain, his steady breaths the only sound filling the living room. He cringed as he took his arms and slowly put them at his sides palms down, attempting to lift himself up off the couch in a push up motion for what felt like the millionth time before grunting as he felt a surge of pain shoot down his back and his arms give out. Vegeta gave a frustrated growl that vibrated throughout the room as he buried his face further into the pillow. He had done it again, he took his training too far and was really suffering for it this time. He had set the gravity room too high and one of the bots caught him off guard, blasting him into the wall and knocking him out leaving him with a nasty burn on his chest and an aching back. His back had always been sensitive when it came to injuries, it was often the part of his body that got the worse of Frieza's wrath when the tyrant would give one of his "lessons". He wasn't sure how long he was unconscious but when he woke he practically dragged himself from the gravity room to living room, making it as far as the couch and hadn't moved an inch in two hours, and was almost certain once he could the next living thing he saw would be dead before they could even blink.

"Vegeta?" The prince clenched his jaw and cursed the gods for their impeccable timing as always, the last thing he wanted was the loud mouthed woman fretting over him like he was some child. Maybe if he laid still she would leave...

"Vegeta?" _Like it's ever that easy..._

"Veg.."

"WHAT! What do you want!" Bulma blinked and jumped in surprise at his rough voice before furrowing her eyebrows in anger, staring daggers into the sayian's back.

"I heard some one yelling so I came to check it out, you jerk!"

"Well everything is fine here so you can leave now." The heiress rolled her eyes and shook her head unaffected by his harsh tone as she walked closer toward Vegeta till she was directly by his side, kneeling down so she could be face to face with the arrogant man though he kept his face hidden in the pillow. As much as she knew he was trying to hide it, she could hear the pain in his voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, now GO. AWAY." Ignoring his mumbled demands, she began to examine his body as he kept his face hidden in the pillow, but didn't see anything aside from a few scratches and bruises, nothing the prince of all sayians couldn't handle. She scrunched her eyes in confusion when she saw the burn mark on his shoulder which seemed to continue down his chest and hesitantly lifted her hand wanting to lift his shoulder so she could get a better look but before she could lay a finger on him, he shot his head up, his bottomless black depths glaring into hers.

"Do you know what go away means or are you just that stupid?" Vegeta continued to to glare at her, not sure if he was more aggravated with the stubborn woman in front of him or his pain, when a series of spasms began to attack the muscles in his back. The sayian gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut throwing his face back into the pillow to try and muffle his sounds of pain. Bulma jumped back landing on her butt and her eyes widened slightly as she saw him arch his back down, the various muscles contracting with tension. She bit her lip, unsure of what to do as she watched him wither in pain. Never before had the heiress seen the sayian prince so vulnerable, the proud, arrogant man always walked around with his head held high, his face void of any emotion. But now here he was on her living room couch literally shaking in pain and Bulma couldn't help but feel helpless. The sayian brought his arms up and wrapped them around the pillow he was burying his face in and squeezed, giving an agonizing groan as his body slightly trembled. Not knowing what else to do, Bulma took a deep breath and did the only thing she could think of.

Vegeta's head shot up and his body stiffened. He tried to turn his head to look at her but that only increased his pain, making him growl in annoyance.

"Woman." I'm only going to say this once...GET OFF!" He wasn't sure how, but the woman had somehow managed to get on top of him, her hips now straddling his. He tried his best to ignore the tug in the pit of his stomach and cursed his lack of clothing being dressed in nothing more than spandex shorts, as his brain shuffled to find ways to get her off. Practically paralyzed, he began to slightly panic unsure of exactly what she was trying to do. Was she trying to attack him in his moment of weakness? Or maybe she was trying to seduce him? Vegeta shook his head as he ran both ideas through his mind, not liking the outcome of either.

"Woman! If you don't get off this instant, I'll...I'll..." Vegeta's threatening tone was cut short when he felt her hands on his lower back, her fingers moving in slow circular motions. He let out a breath that he wasn't aware he was holding, as his felt relief cascade over him at the touch of her soft hands. Bulma worked at the aching tendons, ever so slightly moving her hands up his back rubbing out all the tension in his muscles and he couldn't help the small shivers that ran up his spine every time her fingers would lightly feather across his skin. Every part of him screamed to throw this woman off him, but his body refused to cooperate instead getting lost in the sensation of her hands touching his bare flesh. He could feel the hairs stand up on the back of his neck as her tantalizing hands inched closer to his shoulders.

Bulma exhaled, relaxing more as her hands seem to the tame the beast below her. At first, she had to say she was more than little nervous. The second she swung her leg over his hip to take a seat on his ass, well rounded mind you, she felt his whole body tense reminding her of ticking time bomb and she instantly regretted her actions, freezing up on the spot. It wasn't until Vegeta's harsh voice cut through her fear induced hypnosis that she snapped out of it and decided she'd rather go through with her plan then stop now and look like an idiot. As soon as she touched his bronze skin, tingles shot through her fingertips spreading up into her arms forming small goosebumps along her silk skin. Her heart raced with nervousness and anticipation as her hands began to move on their own accord, her eyes unable to look away at the sight before her.

His perfectly sculpted back was littered with scars, though she didn't shy away, instead entranced tempted to trace each one with her finger. It was obvious that they were from numerous beatings, and she couldn't help the pity that washed over her, maybe there was more than meets the eye when it came to the menacing man but that would have to be contemplated later. She concentrated back on the task at hand and soon he became putty in her hands, all of his tension melting away as she could feel his whole body relax and his breaths become even, and she wasn't quite sure but she could have sworn at one point he was...purring? Slowly the young heiress moved her hands up his back, taking her time to wok out the kinks while at the same time indulging in the feeling of his hot skin under her palms. The same nervous feeling she felt earlier fluttered back into her stomach and up into her chest as she rubbed her hands up his back and finally onto his shoulder blades, receiving a gruff moan as soon as she applied pressure. Heat rushed into the pit of her stomach and ran through her veins as the sound reached her ears making it suddenly hard to breath. Her thoughts came to halt becoming clouded by a lustful haze, her mind imagining the most wicked ideas about her and a certain sayian prince. She tried to regain her composure shaking her head as if she could shake her corrupt thoughts away, though failing miserably. Damning Vegeta's god-like form and her stupid libido, she continued on, kneading the muscles in his shoulder amazed at the pure strength his body held. She had been around fighters since she was just a daring, foolish teenager, but never in her life had she ever met a man quite like Vegeta. So rugged, so dark, so powerful, so...

_Downright Sexy  
_

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to the bastard. He was cut in all the right places and that awful pink shirt she had tricked him into wearing stated only the truth. Vegeta was a bad man, the epitome of danger and kami dammit if she wasn't drawn to it like a fly looking into the light right before its zapped and drops dead. Her eyes traveled up to his spiky locks and briefly she felt the need to run her fingers through them, wondering if it was as coarse as it looked. How did his hair always stand up like that? She stopped what she was doing and as if on it's own accord her hand lifted from his shoulder daring to inch closer to the sayian's unruly mane and she would have gone through with it too if it wasn't for the loud snore Vegeta gave as he took a relaxing breath in and out. Bulma clenched her hand into a fist and brought it to her chest covering it with her other hand, holding it there for dear life. Had she really almost touched his hair? What the hell was wrong with her? Every time she got around this enigma of a man, she acted like some hormonal driven teenager. Here laid the monster that almost wrought the destruction of the planet, and here she was trying to pet him like he was some harmless kitten. Maybe she really was losing it. She shook her head, slapping her self mentally as she got off of him, blaming the absence of her ex bandit boyfriend for her lusting over the temperamental maniac she was currently housing. Taking one last look at him, she noted how peaceful he looked when he slept, his features completely relaxed, lacking his usual scowl as she took a breath and walked out of the living room.

Vegeta kept his eyes shut until he felt her presence leave the room, opening one eye to look towards the door way before lifting his head. He stared down at the pillow unsure of exactly what just happened. One minute the room was spinning, his vision swimming in and out of consciousness, the pain unbearable and the next he was practically melting in the hands of the earth woman. The sensation of her velvety finger tips pushing down into his back eased his pain, and he couldn't help but indulge in the feeling. It was blissful. It was mind-numbing. It was...pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. In his moment of weakness she could have rid herself of him stabbing him in the back or poisoning him and he would have never seen it coming too caught up in the feeling of her taunt body sitting perfectly on top of his and the gentle yet skillful caress of her hands...

_But she didn't..._

In fact, she had helped him. Never once had he shown her respect or even given her a thank you for, well, anything and she had helped him. And what was worse was that he, the prince of all sayians, had opted to pretend to sleep when he felt her pause instead of throwing her off like he should have with his newly regained strength, not able to face her after showing such weakness. Vegeta stared harder into his pillow, glaring at it as if it caused the confusion he now felt. He had been all over the universe, seen countless species of all sizes and shapes and had never met some one who would give without getting something in return. The feeling was foreign to his corrupt being and he just couldn't wrap his mind around it or her for that matter. He glanced at the doorway one last time before shaking his head, berating himself for such idiotic thoughts and laid his head down to rest thinking about his ascension instead, pushing the annoying blue haired vixen out of his mind.

Damn woman.

* * *

Well let me know what you think!


End file.
